A Turn of Events
by SweetcheeksNinja
Summary: (Post-Berlin AU) While Tony and Ziva are in the hospital recovering from the crash, Gibbs notices strange behavior from Director Orli Elbaz... What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was becoming too much for Gibbs. This had been happening too much recently. First, Ducky then Jackie and now Tony and adjoining room echoing the steady rhythmic beeping. They were somehow in sync, and for some absurd reason Gibbs wasn't surprised. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was a vibe thing going on that had been "going on" for years.  
Sure he put up his gruff facade, grunting orders, and handing out headslaps like candy. He may have rules and a code he lived by, but these two just seemed to defy the odds. He was lost in thought when he heard the commotion in the hallway.  
Director Elbaz was giving the nurses a rough time of it, demanding to see the agents that had been brought in hours before. When she caught sight of Gibbs, He spotted something a kin to panic in her eyes.  
"Agent Gibbs," her guarded expression firmly back in place, "How are they?"  
"Stable. Aren't you supposed to be out getting Bodnar?" His tone was rough and angry.  
"Yes. I have my best agents working hard, but I had to come and see the damage Ilan has done."  
There was something. The way she held herself. The way her eyes pled with him. Something. It made Gibbs pause. It made him look, and look again. Darting eyes, defiant attitude, and the fear clearly in her voice.  
"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked, not expecting the truth but perhaps another clue to the mystery of Orli Elbaz.  
"I came to see that your agents are alright."  
"Not the hospital, Director. America."  
Orli was clearly taken aback by Gibbs' question.  
"We have already discussed this, at great lengths, I might add," Elbaz countered.  
"You could have given us the correct information and let us take down Bodnar. You know we would have. You know how motivated we are to find him, yet you chose to come. Did you come for Bodnar? Or to observe us?"  
Orli was uncomfortable, He was certain.  
"I take it your agents are doing well. I should be checking back with my agents. Shalom, Agent Gibbs."  
Elbaz exited as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Yenna Wajkowski, thank you so much for the kind review! :-) Here's the next chapter!)

* * *

At the present moment, Gibbs had no time for Director Elbaz' drama. For right now he needed to focus on his four hours later, he had two stir crazy agents just waiting to be released, a pissed off Director, a calculating killer on the loose, and he needed coffee! When he entered the ER, he saw Ziva staring intently at the blue curtain enclosing the "room". He then noticed DiNozzo staring intently at her back. She snapped to attention as soon as she noticed Gibbs.  
"Have we been cleared?" She asks immediately.  
He looked at DiNozzo who wasn't even listening. He was in deep thought. Gibbs shook his head in the negative.  
"No. You two are gonna take it slow."  
He gave them both a good, hard glare before exiting to meet with Vance in the waiting room.

* * *

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh as soon as Gibbs left. She was going insane just sitting there doing nothing! Gibbs was hiding things. Now she was going to be left out of the loop?  
"There are things he is not telling us!" She paced and vented to Tony.  
"Makes you mad doesn't it?" He said with his usual sarcastic humor only this time there was a sharp bite to his tone.  
"What are you getting at Tony?" Ziva sighed tiredly, but this time he wasn't going to feel bad about pushing his luck.  
"Secrets. Hidden agendas. I mean they are great keeps the general population guessing but you know there comes a point where one realizes enough is enough."  
His tone had gone from biting to icy in seconds. Ziva had not seen him this way since, well...ever. He was not simply glaring anymore but his eyes were attempting to bore into her soul. No. This had to stop.  
"What exactly are you accusing me of here, Tony? Lying to you?"  
"No. One usually speaks when they lie," he hissed.  
"What are you really angry about here? The fact that I did not tell you, or that I told McGee?!"  
"Neither! You're going to chase this one, and you're not going to let go. You are bent on getting your revenge and there is absolutly nothing anyone can say to stop you. No matter what anyone up top says, you will find him and he will pay," Tony was in her face now, "I could stand here and give you reason after logical reason why you shouldn't, but you won't listen. I just hope to God, Ziva, you don't get yourself killed." The last sentence was a whisper that had Ziva trembling and second guessing herself. That was the precise moment Vance returned to give them the all clear.  
"Don't get too excited," Gibbs said from behind him, "You're both on desk duty 'til I clear you."  
Vance was silently eyeing Ziva clearly giving her an "all go" signal.

It was obvious to Gibbs that things were different between DiNozzo and David. He watched Vance silently give Ziva a knowing look. A look that DiNozzo saw. Fury sparked in his eyes as he glared at Vance. He suddenly grew restless and sarcastic as he usually does when angry or distraught.  
"As much as I immensely enjoy this quaint little room, its getting kinda stuffy, " His anger obviously aimed at the Director, "Ya think we could...?"  
He motioned toward the door.  
"Of course," Vance replied solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing this story! :-)

* * *

At first McGee was clueless to the tension-filled bullpen. Suddenly however he realized how quiet it was.

"Hey. You okay, Tony?"  
Tony slowly turned to face McGee with an innocent smile on his face  
"Of course, McGee. Why wouldn't I be?" He said quickly.  
"You're quiet and you never call me McGee. What's going on?" Tim's brow furrowed as he turned to Tony.  
Tony briefly watched Ziva type, clearly tuning them both out. She was tricky though, because she never completely tuned them out. She still heard everything. DiNozzo shook his head and got back to work just as Gibbs exited the elevator.  
As soon as he stepped out of the elevator Gibbs felt the tension like an electric shock. Ziva was working tirelessly, while Tony sent glares at her every few seconds. This is why he established rule 12. Too much drama. They got enough drama with the higher ups and the families of victims, he didn't need it in the office.

The next two days were torture. Playing Cat and Mouse with Bodnar. And DiNozzo coming to Gibbs' house to tell him he was worried about Ziva, only to have her kill Bodnar later the next day. It was almost as if Ziva had hardened herself to any other feelings besides anger and pure rage. Yet, there was Tony still resilient and ready to defend her to the death.

His phone rang later that week as he entered the Bull Pen.  
"Gibbs," he barked.  
"We have a visitor Agent Gibbs. I need you to come up here."  
Gibbs hung up, his curiosity piqued. A visitor?

Tony watched Gibbs jump up and practically jog to Vance's office.  
"What do you think happened?" McGee eyed Tony, "Do you think the other agencies will press charges for..."  
Tony turned sharply and glared at him.  
McGee glanced at Ziva, as three men exited Vance's office.  
"Great."  
"What?" Ziva hissed.  
"That's the DA. They did press charges," Tony rubbed his forehead.  
Ziva went pale, "What will they do?"  
All three made their way down the stairs. None of them looked pleased.  
Suddenly Tony stood owning his height. His jaw hardened and his eyes full of determination.  
"Nothing, Ziva. He won't do anything."  
"You do not know that Tony," Ziva's tone was reproachful.  
"He won't," Tony clenched his fists, "I wont let him."

* * *

A/N Yenna Wajkowski, thanks so much for reading & reviewing! :-) The big secret is the main plot of the story which is why it's not being revealed just yet. Orli's story is developing & will be a big part later. So, keep reading! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thank you all so very much for all the kind reviews, followings, and favorites! We really & truly appreciate it! :-) _

* * *

District Attorney Phillip Parsons was an impressive, calculating and top notch rat bastard. If he could get Gibbs off his game, then he deserved their fear and trepidation.

"Agent DiNozzo, shall we?"

Under normal circumstances Tony wouldn't even be bothering with this annoying prick, but Tony thought of Ziva. Her reaction to Agent Lee's sister, to Michael's death, to Franks' death, to Ray's betrayal, and finally her father's death. If Tony was going to do any thing for Ziva he was going to show the DA that he may not be a Ninja Assassin, but he could be a force to be reckoned with, especially where Ziva was concerned. He straightened his suit jacket with ease, and smiled his most genuine of smiles. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I've heard some interesting thngs about you, DiNozzo." Parsons chuckled as he reclined in the interrogator's chair.

"I'd only believe half of it," he replied with his characteristic grin, "A lot of people hate me, mostly women, but they like to spread rumors."

Parsons smiled coldly.

"I need some answers, Agent DiNozzo. I'll thank you in advance for you cooperation."

"I have always struggled with participation and focus, but you know that."

It was clear that both men were out to prove something. One, That he could take down this powerhouse team. The other, that he could protect his partner.

"Let's just jump in. Africa?" Tony visably tensed. He hadn't thought of Somalia in ages, and now it was being thrown in his face as an interrogation tactic? How dare he use Somalia! HOW DARE HE! "Why were you in Somalia, Agent DiNozzo? Seems like a job for ReCon to me. It was assumed that your partner was dead," Tony glared menacingly as Parsons continued, "So why waste government rescources to apprehend one man on foreign soil?"

Tony sat up straighter. "He had to be stopped."

"We have task forces assigned to do that sort of thing, Agent DiNozzo. It's their job," he said with condescention.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"What is baffling to me is that a man of your age is still so extemmely insecure of himself. You're always trying to prove something to everyone because you can't prove it to yourself." His eyes shot to Parsons'. "I'm getting warm..." Parsons chuckled, "Now about Ziva..."

* * *

Ziva and McGee watched from the other side of the glass in the Observation Room. What was Tony doing?! Ziva asked a million times. When Parsons started questioning Tony's psych she had to be held back. HOW DARE HE! The DA did not know him. Everyone always misjudged him! "Now about Ziva..." Her hands shook.

Tony jerked to attention and leveled a glare. "What about her?"

"She's a tricky one. Thoroughly Mossad when she arrived into the U.S. and now she's thoroughly American. How does one do that? Abandoned her family and country for this team?" Parsons scoffed. Tony stood and Ziva watched his jaw tick. She knew what that meant. He was about to explode. "Getting restless, DiNozzo? Did I hit a nerve?" Tony tried his best to keep his cool. He sat back down and did his best to regain composure. "I am curious though, how long?"

"How long?" Tony could feel Parsons getting into his head. "How long what?"

"How long have you known...about...Ziva?"

Ziva's heart stopped as she looked for Tony's response. She was not disappointed. Tony stood and turned then turned back around. Restless. A telltale sign that he was distraught and angry. Then he was yelling. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND PRETEND TO HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHO WE ARE, WHAT WE THINK, AND WHAT WE FEEL! WE ARE YOUR TOYS, PARSONS. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MANIPULATE US INTO SAYING WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WALK IN AND RIP APART WHAT I HAVE SPENT YEARS TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH! GETTING OUT OF ISRAEL WAS THE BEST THING FOR HER. SHE WAS JUST AN EXPENDABLE ASSET TO HER FATHER. When she arrived she was callus, hardened, and lethal. I won't let you destoy everything that she is so you can feel like you've won something."

Ziva could barely breathe. McGee stood there speechless. Vance cleared his throat behind them.

Parsons stood and grabbed the file. "That's all and DiNozzo? What makes you think I'm after Ziva?"

* * *

Gibbs' head popped up when Ziva entered the squadroom. "How was it?" Ziva's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Her expression was one he'd never seen before. One of complete disbelief. Ping! The Elevator opened to reveal an angry Orli Elbaz.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So sorry about not updating sooner. I'm on vacation & wasn't able to put it up 'till now. Anyway, enjoy! :-) And very special thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are wonderful!

* * *

"Who killed him?" Orli hissed as she barged into Vance's office, "You gave me the responsibility of handling my business! No right! You had no right!"  
"Director Elbaz," Vance said as he stood, "I need you to calm down."  
"Calm down?! I want to know who."  
At that moment Gibbs entered. Orli turned quickly.  
"You. It was you wasn't it? I should have known with all of your questions!"  
"I wouldn't second guess you, Elbaz, if you were honest with me!" Gibbs was irate.  
"Director." She corrected him whipping out her title. "And that, Agent Gibbs, is NOT your concern!"  
Her eyes were wild, and panicked yet guarded just the same. Vance noticed and pondered the brief yet heated exchange. He was now just as certain as Gibbs, that something was off about Orli.  
"Now, Agent Gibbs, did you kill Ilan?"  
"No."  
They all pivoted as Ziva stepped in.  
"Does no one respect you, Director?" Orli glared reproachfully at Ziva.  
Gibbs and Vance caught the tension between the two females. It sizzled and crackled in the air like static.  
"You always were a fiery one Ziva." Orli started.  
"Do not pretend to know me, Orli. Let us cut to the chase. I killed him. Why are you not back in Israel?"  
"Business. You understand."  
Ziva scoffed and tossed her head.  
"You are wrong, Orli. I loved my father, but I never understood."  
Ziva slammed the door behind herself as she stormed out. Silence reigned for a few moments.  
"She may have been the youngest, but she always did have the most fire. Must be the reason Eli favored her."  
Vance and Gibbs stopped short and looked closely at Orli.  
"Orli," Vance said slowly. Director Elbaz turned to look at him curiously. "Tali was the youngest David sibling. Ziva is the middle child."  
They watched terror, heatache,grief, panic, and elation play across her face before Orli silently dismissed herself. Now Gibbs knew there was a real mystery here.

* * *

Ziva was loosing her patience. Her security clearance had been suspended and Orli was here. Could this day get any worse? She turned to look at Tony who had been staring from across the Bull Pen. He opened his mouth to speak as Orli exited the Director's office with her hand over her mouth in shock. When their eyes met Ziva saw pure grief and disbelief in her eyes. She was in fact so moved that she could feel a lump in her throat and tears burning her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you all so very much for the great feedback! You all are wonderful! :-)

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of Vance's office and watched Orli gather herself and school her features.

She turned. "Agent Gibbs," she jumped.

"Director," he nodded.

Director Elbaz silently made her way toward the squadroom. He served her focus on Ziva. As if she were...nervous.

Ziva felt eyes on her. She glanced up to see Orli's wide searching eyes.

"Ziva. We need to talk," her voice was firm.

Ziva drew a shaky breath. "What could you possibly have to say?"She tried her best to sound angry and sure of herself, but something about the desperation in Orli's eyes made her so very...unsure.

"We need to talk. I know what you think of me. You have hated me for years, but there are things, secrets that you don't know..."

"I know you had an affair with a married man! I know you tore my family apart! What else matters?" Ziva was on the brink of tears.

"He was single once." Ziva's eyes snapped back to Orli as she searched the older woman's features. "He at one time was a young, vibrant, and annoying officer," Orli smirked, "My point is Ziva that I was your father's partner before he married Rivka." There was a tenseness when she forced out the name of Eli's wife. Ziva stiffened at her harshness.

"And that gives you the right to destroy his family?!"

Tony observed with rapt attention while Orli gave no sign of offense. He edged closer.

"I found out about Ari's birth..." Orli tried unsuccessfully to hide her trembling hands, "when I heard,...I asked for a transfer. Which I was given and my partnership with your father was terminated."

"That is not the end," Ziva sighed agitation hinted in her voice.

"No. It is not. Six years later he was my contact in Rome." Ziva's brow furrowed. Six years? Her father was married to her mother by then. Rivka and Eli were married Three years after his first divorce. "As soon as I saw him I cursed the director. He told me he had divorced Ari's mother, and was seeing another woman. Classic Eli."

"He was married to my mother!"

"No. He was not." Orli stated calmly.

"He married her...!" Ziva fumbled for a credible story she'd been told.

"He and I remained together for the next two days, two months later, I realized I was pregnant. In Rome, he and I had both decided it would be a one time thing. Our lives were too intrenched in Mossad. He proposed when he returned to Israel."

Ziva's eyes started to tear up. She gasped at Orli's words. "I have a sibling out there?"

"No. I let Eli know as soon as I found out. He promised to take care of the child. I asked not to influence the child into joining Mossad. Fourteen years later I returned to establish myself in Israel. Eli introduced me to his two daughters. Tali and then Ziva, the youngest."

"Youngest?!"

"My heart was ripped out of my chest when Tali died. I only just found out what Eli's scheme had been. He wanted me to believe he had kept his promise. He wanted me to believe that my daughter wasn't training to be Mossad."

Ziva's eyes went wide. "Your…?"

"Yes," Orli's eyes flooded, "my Tatelah."

* * *

A/N Bam! The secret is out! What do you all think? Did you see it coming?


End file.
